


Smutember 2018 Striptease

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Black Panties, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lace Panties, Lapdance, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Stiletto Heels, Stockings, Strip Tease, Stripping, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy puts on a show. written for smutember over on tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Striptease

“Wendy?” Dipper shouted as he entered the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. He got a text from Wendy telling him to get home as fast as he could. He looked around for the red head.

“Over here,” he heard her shout from the bed room.

“Wendy?” Dipper asked again.

“Sit on the bed,” Wendy commanded from the bathroom.

“What?”

“Just sit on the bed Dipper!” 

Dipper dutifully did as he was asked. Music began as Wendy stepped out from the bathroom. She wore black high heels. And green stockings. An black coat covered the rest of her body. Wendy gyrated herself to the sultry tunes that were piping out of her cell phone.

Wendy pulled her coat open. Underneath, she wore an emerald gym shorts and a hooded sweatshirt that was way too small for her. She spun around, presenting her backside to Dipper. She slowly pulled her shorts down. Revealing her tantalizing backside, covered only in a black floss thong.

She kicked off the shorts and turned around to face Dipper. The front of the panties didn’t cover as much as her regular underwear. Her wild red mane peaked out from the top. He couldn’t help but think that it was quite sexy.

She grabbed the zip on the front of her hoodie. Wendy threw it back revealing a lacy green bra, matching the color of her eyes. The effect was quite breathtaking. She placed her foot right next to Dipper on the bed. She slowly pulled down the stocking only for her to stop at her ankle.

“Shit,” Wendy swore as hurriedly undid her shoes. “Wait a minute.” She had to sit down as she fought to get the high heels off. Dipper tried not to chuckle at the sight. She got the stocking off and got up. Her face was as red as her hair. She tried to brush it off. She placed her other leg up pulled off the other stocking.

Wendy than went back and began putting the heels back on.

Dipper couldn’t help himself. “Why are you putting the heels back on?”

“I know what I’m doing!” Wendy shouted back.

With the shoes back on Wendy stood up and danced over to Dipper. She sat on his lap as she unhooked her bra. The bra slowly slid down her arms exposing her breast to her boyfriend. She grabbed her breasts and pushed them together as she grinded on Dipper’s lap. His hard member pressed against her.

Wendy got up and stepped back. She gyrated her hips as she pulled down the black panties, leaving her only in the heels. Her chest heaving after her dance.

“That could have gone better.”

“What, baby no. That was amazing.” Dipper got up and hugged his girlfriend.

“Well, it was no lamby dance…”

“Oh, please don’t mention the lamby dance.”

As Wendy let out a laugh and Dipper let her go. He stepped a few feet away. He began to awkwardly danced. He lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it aside. He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his sneakers. His jeans fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. His erection of very visible from his whity tighies. He took them up and threw them at his giggling girlfriend.

Wendy walked over to him and kissed him. “You’re still in socks dude.”

“You took off the heels and put them on again.”

“I wanted to leave them on. I thought it would be sexy.”

She laughed as they tumbled into bed with Dipper on top. His kissed. “Oh you are.” With that he slid himself into her ready sex.

Oh god, she loved it when he got aggressive. She laid back as he pumped in and out of her. The two moaned into each other with each passionate thrust. Dipper felt Wendy spasm around him as orgasm hit her. Dipper soon followed, cumming into her. They were the first of many that night.


End file.
